


Thanks for the Memories

by Sister_Grimm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco falls asleep at the lab and sees something he wasn't supposed to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A little post Flashback adventure into Cisco's death

"Harrison, what are you doing?", Cisco hears through the slowly lifting fog of sleep and he blinks a few times, eyes focusing on the screen of the Pipeline CCTV. Hartley is in the corner of his cell with Harrison in front of the cell.

"I missed you.", Harrison murmurs, keying in the code to Hartley's cell

Oh that explains so much.

"Don't.", Hartley says quickly.

"How long has it been since you last had sex?", Harrison asks idly as though it's not a highly intimate question.

Hartley doesn't answer.

Cisco watches in mixed horror and fascination as Harrison stands up and walks in to the cell.

What the fuck.

He watches as Harrison backs Hartley further into the corner but the camera angle is still focused on them. Harrison raises his hand and trails his fingers over Hartley's cheek, tracing over his lips. "I'll scream.", Hartley says.

"No one is here. And if they were, they wouldn't come running for your virtue.", Harrison says with a smirk.

"They won't protect you forever.", Hartley hisses.

"You'll find that they will." And then Harrison kisses Hartley, holding him against the wall.

Cisco stares in horror and when Harrison breaks the kiss, the speaker picks up a small broken gasp of something that sounds uncomfortably like need from Hartley.

"Don't touch me.", Hartley says, voice calm but shaking.

"That can be arranged." Harrison tilts Hartley's head back to presses kisses along his neck and Hartley takes the chance to try to shove him away but then Harrison's hands move too fast to see and Hartley's wrists are pinned to the wall above his head.

He watches as Harrison slides his thigh in between Hartley's legs. "You know it's surprising to me we never made love in here before."

"I think you made it very clear we did not make love.", Hartley stammers out between gasps.

"I know you're jealous of Barry but you will always be my guy.", Harrison says and Cisco watches as Harrison moves to undo his pants.

"Harrison, stop.", Hartley says, louder this time, as though the reality of the situation has set in.

"Shh, Hartley. For old times sake." And it takes very little force for Hartley to fall to his knees, back straight as a board.

And fuck it, whatever's going on, with the standing and the speed, Cisco is not going to let Wells rape Hartley.

So he runs down to the Pipeline and as he comes in the door, he has a straight view of Hartley's cell. Harrison's fingers are tangled in Hartley's hair and Cisco can vaguely hear a mix of expletives and praise.

"Stop.", he calls. 

Harrison takes a few steps back from Hartley and tucks himself back into his pants. Hartley stumbles up and stands frozen in his cell. Suddenly Harrison is in front of Cisco. "You're the Reverse Flash.", Cisco realizes in horror.

Harrison sighs, "Well this is unfortunate. You were like a son to me."

And then Harrison puts his hand through Cisco's heart. The last thing Cisco hears is Hartley screaming.

***

Cisco wakes up to the sound of his alarm, a sore chest and the unbidden thought of, "I hope Hartley is ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr: notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
